The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of GPS locator devices and more specifically relates to a Slave Hidden Lockable GPS Tracking Device System.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keeping proper track of one's regularly used assets and other cherished items is an important part of enjoying a stress-free lifestyle. It is difficult to really relax or enjoy ourselves when constantly struck by worry over misplaced or perhaps even stolen items. These types of fears can make it very difficult for an individual to focus on any of the other, important aspects of life that are generally required in the pursuit of happiness.
Anxiety relating to lost, misplaced and stolen items is a considerable burden for many people to bear. The world offers very little recourse for those whose big-ticket purchases like solar panels, boat trailers and skidoos are rudely removed from their care. It is likewise harshly inconsiderate of those who are unable to keep constant track of their loved ones' whereabouts. Once someone or something is lost, it's too late to think about what types of safety measures may have been employed to protect against such a disquieting outcome.
Modern developments in location tracking and item cataloging have helped us reach a state where we need no longer fear for the irretrievable loss of our prized possessions and important people. The Global Positioning System, a satellite relay network operated on behalf of the United States government, broadcasts a universal and freely accessible signal which can be used to precisely triangulate the relative earthly position of any object or point in space. The widespread consumer utilization of this wonderful service is starting to see its first, tentative stirrings in the field of automobile and pleasure craft navigation, where GPS-based devices already offer considerable location and direction-finding assistance.
Recent advances in microcircuitry and smart chip design, however, have opened the avenues for newer and even more powerful applications of this ubiquitous technology. The rapidly shrinking size of consumer electronics ensures that systems can now be built which use the GPS signal not merely to identify locations, but also to report and co-ordinate that location information for more effective end-user access.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,044,796 to Syd K. Carr, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,414 to Michael J. Spano; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,821,391 to Vikram Makam Gupta et al. This prior art is representative of GPS locator devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an iFinder System, should provide a user with a handy and convenient means for locating misplaced objects, and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. A need exists for a reliable iFinder, a GPS tracking device and/or application for smart phones, tablets and portable computers, which uses a system of tags and a monitoring center that serve as a physical asset tracking and location management system of personal items, devices, automobiles, pets and people to provide a way to track and retrieve personal items and loved ones, as well as prevent theft or loss and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.